


Even F1 drivers get lonely sometimes

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Filthy, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Lando finds Max and Dan at a glory hole.Smut ensues.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc, Nicholas Latifi/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Antonio Giovinazzi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	Even F1 drivers get lonely sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Pls dont take me seriously I have like 1 braincell left after all these damn exams
> 
> Enjoy some filth, it's nothing more than some good old fashioned smut jsjs
> 
> Excuse world's worst summary but jsjs how to summarise this?

“... and then the biggest cock I’ve ever seen just comes through that wall!” George said dramatically, using his hands to show how big the cock had been. Nicholas, whose arm was draped around George’s waist, seemed partially jealous and partially amused.

“Did you suck it?” Alex asked, mouth full with popcorn and his eyes wide. George grinned.

“Absolutely, it was the best cock I’ve ever seen… up until now, of course.” he said, his smile turning sheepish as he turned to Nicholas. Nicky rolled his eyes.

“It’s fine darling, that was long before my time.” the Canadian chuckled. George smiled, drawing him into a needy kiss.

"The only time I ever went to a gloryhole I ran into Lewis." Charles boasted.

"You what now?" Lando sputtered, the youngest of the bunch having been quiet until then. Charles shrugged easily.

"Well fine, we ran into each other a few blocks away but I ended up… inviting him there." He purred.

"God is it your mission to fuck the whole grid?" Max grumbled. Charles glared at him.

"Just the ones who are worth it. You're not on my list." He snarled back. Max rolled his eyes.

"As long as Dan isn't on there either I'm more than fucking okay with that." He grumbled. A smirk spread over Charles's lips.

"Lewis! You were talking about Lewis!" Lando interrupted urgently, not wanting them to fight. Charles huffed and looked away from Max and back to the others.

"Yeah I told him about the gloryhole, followed him there, and sucked him off." He said easily.

"And when was that? Sauber Charles would have never-" Alex started.

"A week ago. When we just arrived in Austria." Charles interrupted, glaring at Alex who loved talking about Charles's "character growth".

"Shit…" George muttered, whistling through his teeth. Charles took another sip from his drink, basking in the attention.

"Yeah there is this sex shop not to far from the hotel, I coaxed him there and… you know." 

Lando filed the information away carefully, a part of him curious about going there too. He doubted he would ever dare to go - he wasn't like Charles at all - but two weeks away from the comfort of his own home had left him a little… wanting.

Even Max was listening quietly to Charles now, not even interrupting him by scoffing and rolling his eyes (and that alone was an accomplishment). Lando bit his lip as he looked at his Dutch friend. He wouldn't mind running into Max (and Dan, that would be- Lando didn't even dare think about it) at a gloryhole, sucking Max off without the dealing with the aftermath of Max inevitably ignoring him afterwards.

"Does he know it was you?" Nicholas asked Charles curiously, a small frown gracing his features. 

"If you're lying I'll tell your mother!" Pierre warned, the Frenchman giving him a weary look. Antonio subtly placed his had over the Frenchman's, smiling soothingly.Pierre sighed but settled back down, muttering something under his breath about finding new friends without sex addictions.

"He knows." Charles said, adjusting his bandana.

"I bet he was horrified." Max snapped. Charles suddenly deflated a little.

"I texted him about it the day after, to let him know it was me, and he left me on read." He muttered. Alex gently touched his shoulder.

"Maybe he was just shocked, it will be fine." He said gently. 

"I doubt it." Charles said. "But whatever, it's not like I fancy him." Charles added, but his joking smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Can you get… fucked? At glory holes too?" Lando found himself blurring out, wanting to know more. The whole group turned to him now.

"Why, are you horny?" Max chuckled. Lando glared.

"Oh shut it." He muttered. George shrugged.

"Yeah you can, the angle is not great but hey, a dick is a dick." He said, before fervently apologising again to Nicky, who was only laughing. Lando laughed with the others, but his mind was elsewhere. 

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked softly, touching Lando's hand curiously.

"I'm fine." Lando mumbled at the gentle Italian, who was carefully carding his fingers through Lando’s hair. Lando liked Antonio, he really did, compared to the other rather big personalities in their friendship group, Antonio was easy to be forgotten. But he was also the most caring, and the most observant, and Lando valued him for it. 

“Tonio, look!” Pierre interrupted the moment, the Frenchman beaming as he took a selfie with Antonio. Lando was sure there was something growing between the two, and right now more than ever he was glad Antonio couldn’t focus on him.

He didn’t need all eyes on him while he was imagining what it would be like to go to a glory hole. His pants got a bit tighter and Lando wiggled around a bit in hopes of adjusting his _crown jewels_

“I think I’m going back to my room.” Max muttered, getting up. Lando was pretty sure he was imagining it, but Max’s pants suddenly seemed a bit tight around his crotch too. Lando swallowed thickly, but smiled when Max quickly hugged him goodbye (Lando was the only one who got a hug, he wasn’t sure what to feel about it). Lando was sure Max was going to see Daniel, the Dutchman did so every night, and Lando had to use every grain of self-control he had to not think about _what_ Dan and Max would be doing. 

More drivers left after that, most of them leaving in couples. Lando smiled fondly as Antonio and Pierre left together too, smiling shyly at each other as they held hands.

They'd get over the shyness eventually, Lando was sure of it.

Lando was one of the last to leave, Charles being the only one left in the room after him since - well, it was Charles’s room. The Monégasque seemed a little distracted as he was clearing the room, and Lando walked over almost hesitantly.

“Hey Charles?” he asked softly, touching the man’s shoulder. Charles turned to face him and Lando was surprised by how saddened he looked. 

“Yeah?” Charles asked, blinking twice before a practised smile came back onto his face.

“Can you tell me where exactly the glory hole was?” Lando mumbled awkwardly. “I don’t know if I’ll go there, but I eh… left most of my toys at home and if anything visiting the shop might be helpful?” he rambled. Charles chuckled fondly.

“I can text you the address later. Just be safe if you go there yeah? Text me when you go there and when you’re back again, so I at least know where you are if something happens.” Charles said, instantly going full ‘mother hen’ mode. Lando nodded.

“Yes, okay.” he answered awkwardly. Charles fondly ruffled his hair, and Lando relaxed.

“Thank you for not being weird about me asking.” Lando muttered. Charles cocked his head to the side.

“Well, you’re 20. If you want to get fucked, you are old enough to decide how and when to get laid.” Charles shrugged, “But, take these.” he added, giving Lando a small fabric pouch. Lando frowned and opened it up, rolling his eyes at the condoms and sachets of lube inside.

“Thanks mom.” he said with fond chuckle as Charles walked with him to the door.

“You’re welcome, son.” Charles answered easily, hugging Lando tightly before waiting in the doorway as he watched Lando walk to the elevator. 

“Oh hey Lewis.” Lando greeted as the elevator doors opened. Lewis looked like a deer caught in headlights, stuttering a greeting in return.

“Charles was hoping you’d show up.” Lando smiled, pointing at the Monégasque, who was now frozen to the spot. Lewis sighed.

“Good.” he muttered, before hastily making his way over to the Monégasque.

Lando stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to his floor. Just before the door closed, he could see Lewis leaning in to press a kiss to Charles’s lips, making Lando smile.

He hoped they would be happy.

~~~~

Lando went to the shop the next day. He hadn’t planned anything, wasn’t sure if he would go to the glory holes, but he supposed finding a toy would make his time in Austria a bit less tedious. He had promised himself, and Charles by text message, to only go to the glory holes if the crowd hanging around seemed clean and trustworthy. Which was fair.

The shop was surprisingly elegant and also empty, and Lando felt a bit more at ease. He had decided to go during the day too, hoping to avoid creeps that way. His method seemed to have been effective.

“Hi, can I help you?” a soft-spoken girl with bright pink hair asked him. Lando swallowed thickly. It was now or never. He shoved his sunglasses a bit further up his nose.

“I heard you had glory holes in here somewhere?” he muttered. The girl smiled.

“You’re lucky, I think some other cute guys just went there too. It’s through the curtains there. There is a small entrance fee since we have to clean the cubicles, but besides that, you’re free to do whatever you want.” she explained. Lando nodded quietly, paying the fee in cash before slipping through the curtains, hoping the girl hadn’t recognized him.

He walked through a darkened hallway, hearing some other people talking near a neon sign that just said ‘glory’. Lando’s heart skipped a beat when he recognized the two men. 

Max and Daniel were standing close together, Daniel whispering something in Max’s ear before drawing him in a sloppy kiss. Lando swallowed thickly, his heart racing in his throat as he watched Daniel and Max entering one of the cubicles. This felt more like a fantasy than reality, but when Lando pinched himself he knew he wasn't dreaming. 

Another man was curiously making his way over, wanting to enter the other cubicle opposite Dan and Max's. but Lando moved almost inhumanly fast, thanking all his training as he slipped into the cubicle just before the other man could.

His breathing was just slightly ragged as he locked the door behind him, looking around the tiny room. The walls were bare but overall it looked clean. There was a simple plastic chair as well as a small table, and of course - a hole in the wall the size of a dinner plate.

“Hello?” Lando could hear Max mutter from the other side. Lando swallowed thickly.

“Hi.” he answered, hopefully successfully distorting his voice. 

“We’re with two guys on this side.” Daniel said. “Thought you should know…” it was clear Daniel and Max were as nervous as Lando, and that soothed him a little.

“That’s fine, I have time to suck you both off.” Lando found himself saying, voice silky smooth and suggestive - where had that alter ego come from? 

“Holy shit.” Max muttered. “Dan, you can go first.” he added a bit shakily. Lando swallowed thickly as he knelt down next to the hole, hoping Max and Dan wouldn’t be tempted to try and see who was on the other side. Lando was at eye level with Dan’s crotch now and gasped softly as he watched Dan unzipping his pants, pushing them down to free his cock. Dan’s dick was already half-hard and Lando was not proud to say he was practically salivating at the sight. Lando pushed his hand through the hole, gently wrapping his fingers around the Aussie’s cock. 

“Shit…” Daniel cursed, pushing into the hold on instinct. Lando bit his lip, rubbing his other hand over his own crotch. Lando guided Dan closer until the Aussie’s hips were pressed against the wall, giving Lando perfect access to the man’s crotch.

“Fuck this is hot.” Daniel groaned out, and Lando could hear Max and Daniel kiss as he leaned in to lick the tip of Dan’s dick. 

“You taste so good.” Lando muttered, before parting his lips and letting Dan’s dick slide into the heat of his mouth. 

“Fuck we found a good little slut.” Max praised and Lando groaned around Dan’s length. 

When Lando closed his eyes, he could almost imagine this was for real, that Dan and Max _wanted_ him there. Lando relaxed his throat and took Dan in as far as he could, sucking sloppily. He didn’t have a lot of experience, but he knew what to do, what would feel good. And apparently it worked because Lando could feel Dan’s cock leaking precum already, the musky taste filling his senses. He pulled away briefly, hand jerking Dan off as he caught his breath.

“You feel so good baby.” Daniel groaned at him. Lando gasped softly at the words, feeling his own cock in his pants twitch. He would totally give himself to Dan and Max every day if he could. 

“You can fuck my throat.” Lando whispered hoarsely. Max groaned.

“You better hurry Daniel, I don’t want to miss out on him.” he muttered. Lando felt his heart swell at the mere thought of them both wanting him. Lando took a last deep breath, and then brought his mouth back to Dan’s cock, swallowing him down. He steadied himself on the wall, closing his eyes as he felt Daniel pull back a little, before thrusting back into his heat. Lando moaned, letting out filthy, choked noises as he let Daniel use him.

He shoved his own hand into his pants now, jerking himself off roughly. There were tears in his eyes and spit on his chin and he had never felt more alive. 

“I’m going to cum..” Daniel groaned, clearly expecting Lando to pull away. Lando only moaned, pressing closer to the wall and continuing to suck Daniel as the Aussie spilled in his mouth. Lando swallowed the cum best he could, gasping as Daniel finally pulled out of him. His throat felt raw and he felt so dirty with spit and cum running down his face.

“Let me clean up real quick.” Lando muttered, grabbing a tissue and wiping his face. 

“Do you want us to suck you off?” Max asked slowly. Lando shook his head, before realising the others couldn’t see him.

“No, let me suck the other guy first.” he muttered needily, kneeling back down in front of the wall even though his legs were protesting. Max’s cock was a bit longer than Dan, but also a bit skinnier which was good for Lando’s jaw. Lando moved his attention to the Dutchman's balls first, sucking one into his mouth and smiling as Max groaned.

"God, Dan can we keep him?" Max grumbled as Lando moved his attention to the other ball, before dragging his tongue from the base all the way to the leaking tip. Lando groaned, sucking him into his mouth and bobbing his head. His own cock was so hard now, but Lando didn't touch himself anymore. He was hoping they would take care of him eventually.

"Isn't his mouth amazing?" Daniel whispered to Max, and Lando saw Dan's hand brush over Max's stomach.

"He is so warm…" Max answered, gasping and thrusting deeper into Lando's mouth. Lando gagged slightly, having to steady himself against the wall again as Max fucked into him. He heard Max and Daniel kissing again and momentarily felt jealous, wanting that kind of affection too.

“You’re such a good boy.” Max praised Lando, and Lando groaned, not being able to resist shoving his hand into his track pants, giving his own cock a few jerks. 

“I’m gonna cum in your mouth baby.” Max groaned, hips jerking more roughly. Lando closed his eyes, groaning around the twitching length in his mouth before moaning happily when he tasted Max’s cum filling his mouth. Lando sucked Max through his orgasm, hollowing his cheeks and sucked sloppily until Max finally pulled his softening cock away. 

“Look at that mouth.” Max purred, arm curling through the hole and placing his fingers on Lando’s chin to bring his face closer to the wall.

“He is completely ruined.” Daniel groaned as Max’s fingers trailed over Lando’s red and swollen lips. Lando was panting a little, trying to catch his breath, but dutifully sucked on Max’s thumb as the Dutchman nudged the digit past his lips.

“I need to cum…” Lando whimpered, glad that after the two blowjobs his voice was so hoarse that there was no way Dan and Max would realise it was him. 

“You look familiar…” Max muttered suddenly, seeming to want to bend down to take a closer look. Lando instantly scrambled to his feet, his heart in his throat as he waited for them to speak.

“Let me help you, baby.” Daniel suddenly spoke up, and Max seemed to instantly lose interest in finding out who was on the other side of the wall. 

“Please…” Lando gasped, shuffling closer to the wall. He gasped when Daniel’s fingers wrapped around his leaking cock, the Aussie giving him two slow strokes before brushing his thumb over the wet tip.

“Oh babydoll, did we make you wait?” Daniel purred. Lando could only whimper in answer, forehead resting against the wall as he pushed into Dan’s touch. He was so close now, fire collecting in his belly as his muscles started to tense up.

“P-please… Dan… Max, I-” he whimpered. Daniel’s hand stopped moving abruptly, just as Lando almost reached his peak, and Lando let out a impatient cry, stumbling away and falling on his knees, hand wrapping around his dick to get himself off. He spilled over his hand, groaning and trembling as his hips bucked forward. 

It was only when he came down from his high that he realised what had happened, that he’d realised what he had _said_

“Lando?” Max spoke up quietly, and when Lando looked up he found the Dutchman crouched down to look through the hole in the wall. Lando instantly felt panic clutch at his chest, his eyes wide as he stared at Max. 

“I’m so sorry.” he gasped out, frantically pulling his pants back up before scrambling to the furthest corner of the cubicle, where Dan and Max could not see him. He could hear the two talking, but didn’t want to hear what they were saying, didn’t want to hear them say they despised him.

“Lando? Are you still there?” Daniel asked softly, but Lando didn’t answer. He heard them leave the cubicle and thought that was the end of it.

“I’m so stupid.” Lando whispered to himself, curling into himself as he started to cry, fingers pulling at his hair. He had been stupid to think this had been a good idea, especially with Dan and Max… 

Lando gasped when he heard someone fiddling with the lock on his door, the door pushed open and revealing Dan and Max on the other side. Lando had no time to be surprised over the fact Max could pick locks, because the two men were suddenly close to him, the door closed behind them as they made their way over to Lando, who was still curled in a little ball in the far end of the cubicle.

“I’m so sorry.” Lando hiccuped, not daring to look up at them. Max sighed, and then Lando felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around him.

“It’s okay baby.” Max soothed. “I’m glad it was you.” he added, lips pressing against Lando’s forehead. 

“Did you know it was us from the start?” Daniel asked, the Aussie leaning against the wall a bit further away from him. Lando nodded.

“I wasn’t sure I wanted to do this, but then I saw you enter the cubicle and I… it felt safe that way. I’ve always wanted to be with you both in this way” Lando tried to explain the best he could. He was still scared Max and Dan would tell him that he had been foolish to even try this, but their smiles were kind.

“If you would have asked, we would have let you.” Max muttered. “Join us, I mean.” he was still holding Lando close, and Lando relaxed ever so slightly.

“Come back to the hotel with us, Lando. We can talk about it there.” Daniel said gently. Lando worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“But…” he muttered. Max had taken another tissue, gently wiping the tears, cum and spit of Lando’s cheeks and chin.

“Come back with us.” the Dutchman said a bit more firmly, nuzzling his hair. And Lando agreed.

~~~~~~

“Well, this is… different.” George muttered, looking around the hotel room. He was leaning back into Nicholas’s chest as always, with Alex sitting just that bit closer to them. Antonio and Pierre were sitting on the bed, Antonio leaning over Pierre to kiss him firmly. It was all just a bit out of the ordinary, but close enough. But there were some more obvious differences as well compared to the last time they had all gotten together.

Charles, seeming slightly anxious and much quieter than he normally was, was sitting next to Lewis, one of the Brit’s arms wrapped around his waist. Lewis was smiling softly at the Monégasque and pressed a soft kiss to Charles’s neck that had the Monégasque shudder. 

“Easy, I’m not going anywhere.” Lewis purred, pulling the younger more snugly into his side. Charles sighed happily, tilting his head back to kiss him firmly.

“Dan! Dan stop!” Lando squealed out on the other side of the room. Lando was seated on Dan’s lap, the Aussie’s fingers pressing in Lando’s side to make him giggle and squirm. Max was watching on with an amused smile, and eventually saved Lando by dragging him onto his lap instead. Lando beamed widely, drawing Max into a soft kiss. Daniel was already pressing close to them, pressing butterfly kisses against both the younger men’s cheeks. 

“When did that happen?” Nicky asked curiously. 

“I have no clue.” Antonio muttered, head cocked to the side as he watched the threesome as well. Lando looked up, looking over at Charles with some wariness in his eyes. The Monégasque smiled.

“I have no clue either.” Charles winked, pretending like Lando hadn’t called him the moment he had been back in the hotel, curled up in bed with Dan and Max. Max gave Charles a tiny smile, knowing the Monégasque could have made them suffer a bit more. 

"It was a… coincidence." Max muttered, chuckling as Lando made himself comfortable against him. Daniel was smiling too, tugging them both closer.

"The most glorious coincidence of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> Love to have some feedback on this one jsjs! Kuddos and comments very welcome!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
